


Ignacio and the wild Tsumii

by Yourtreeflower



Series: Gaidinia Drabbles [4]
Category: G - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourtreeflower/pseuds/Yourtreeflower
Summary: This is for a "Prompt" to win a Tsumii (closed species) the story is shortened as I did plan more, but just didn´t have enough  time >.<Ignacio and the wild Tsumii
Series: Gaidinia Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148822





	Ignacio and the wild Tsumii

**Author's Note:**

> Ignacio: https://toyhou.se/8552784.ignacio-keegan  
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to a closed species called "Nyanarr" created by Sasori/Aremisu on Deviantart.

It was a while since Ignacio had to work late again in the Cafe-Club as he had a day off, doing what he did best. Smithing and forging near the old hut at the mountains where the woods were thick, beautiful, natural and untouched by any of Gaidinia s exciting ones.  
It was a long day but Ignacio was relieved to have a day where he can enjoy it. The serious fire nyanarr didn´t have to watch over his energetical sister for once and was walking along the woodside, along the sparkling lil waterfall and lake as he trailed along the rocks, seeking for good material he might use to craft later on.  
Whiel leaning down, scenting something as he gazed up.  
There they were. Wild Tsumiis. Ignacio has read alot about them. Enjoying the way these graceful creatures were. One of them he had spotted was more elegant than the others in his heard. As he saw how close they actually were, his ear´s fluffed up seeing as the graceful one came charging towards him. „Woah!“  
Jumping to the side, hopping on the tree and jumping from there on the steep mountainside as he saw how this creature ruffled his paws and suddenly snouted up „Was he going to..“  
Indeed. The Tsumii saw Ignacio as an intruder and charged up the mountainside.  
„Holy Gaidinia!“ a small „cuss“ as the fire nyanarr jumped up. Analytical as he was, this was something he never had to deal with as he would usually avoid such things-.

But before he knew it. The only way he had jumped to, was where the Tsumii jumped to. And if that wasn´t enough, he suddenly sat on the back of this deersized creature. A short moment he felt the animal,, it´s head turned to him, huffing up steam and a sudden jolt as the Nyanarr felt the creature wanting him off his back. He didn´t know why but his arms were wrapped around it´s neck „

„What am I doing??“ the nyanarr thought, feeling as the animal wildly kicked and shook. Doing all it could to get this one off. A proud male was for sure nothing to mess with!! For a reason unknown in Ignacio´s heart, he held on. The feeling was.. frightening and impressive.. suddenly feeling then how he was tossed. A windbreeze as he landed in some red flowerfield. Those were wild dark flowers and as he sat on his butt, rubbing his head, the creature was heard. Gruffing as it suddenly had anger in it´s eyes. Ignacio got up fast, jumping out and to the side. Climbing up the nearet tree. Hiding up above the branches. The creature followed, for short as it had lost him out of sight. Scratching the ground as it lfuited itself proudly up.  
But.. it didn´t leave. Well hidden, Ignacio could observe. Still hearing the high beating of his heart from that short wild ride, his eyes focused. Watching how the strong paws suddenly and gently, nudged the few flowers back to it´s place, letting it´s nose form earth over the torn ones.  
//I see..// thinking it. 

The fire nyanarr waited till the area was clear and the Tsumii returned to it´s lil´family. Climbing down and feeling his poor butt. „That was something.. but why did I remain on his back?? and hold on?? My logical side never failed me at that.. „ muttering as he rubbed his chin, sorting his glasses as his gaze went back to the flowers. „It really likes those flowers.. raging as I.. „ stopping in his trail of thoughts, the fire Nyanarr had an idea.  
The area was used by many animals. Quickly gathering some flowers as he saw the Tsumii´s in the back. Rushing to get away and not to get in danger again. Of course he could use his powers, but violence never solved a problem.

It was alter that afternoon as Ignacio had built up a natural fencehedge next to the old house he owned near the forest and mountains. Making a gardenarea. He was never a gardntype but after a call with an old friend on gardening and tipps, he began to sort the area. Left side he had planted the flowers he had obtained and right side were some good fruits. Some that. So Ignacio had read, were the favourite of the Tsumiis. Placing a few things aside, leaned back and nodded „That should do the trick. This way they are safe from wild boars“ looking up to the sky as he knew the wiild boar season was on. And those creatures ate everything in plain sight on their route each year. Call it instinct, but Ignacio wanted to preserve those flowers.

From there on, every time he had a free day, he wandered through his old trail, near the woods and each time would see the Tsumii´s and specially that one that he had encountered. The proud animal staring at this fire nyanarr and giving a clear warning not to enter his territory. They would always lock eyesight and the Nyanarr would always give a soft smile, bowing a lil his head „I won´t enter no worries“ knowing not to break that rule.

Ignacio had made sure to inform himself more on them. Asking someoen who owend a tsumiii himself as he would see the bond and connection. A graceful creature indeed. 

„You have to watch out there.. Tsumii´s are proud and aggressive beeings. „  
„hmhm. Indeed. Not friendly at all after what I experienced“ rubbing his back.  
„haha Meeting one and you still walk? Good job.. These greaceful creatures are rideable but hella hard to train. But..“ 

the Nyanarr said, stroking his Tsumiii´s cheek and smiled 

„They are loyal to their owner and can only have one.. If their owner dies.. or sells or.. get´s rid of them... They will die of grief“  
Turning his head to the surprised Nyanarr. Ignacio understood fully the meaning as he saw how the graceful Tsumi was next to his friend.  
„So.. they die of .. grief? If I understand you correctly“  
„Indeed..Very loyal ones once they chose you and you them so to say... What was the one you saw? Living with others?“  
„I saw they lived in couples...But.. this specific Tsumii was.. more apart from the group.. I saw he was part but.. not close..“  
„Well. Maybe fate will give you your own Ttsumii..“  
„Hmm who knows... I just want to make sure I don´t cross the boundaries or hurt it´s feelings. I do respect nature and I´d be devastated knowing I disturbed the peaceful flow..“

After a small cup of tea, not too sweet with a hint of peppermint, Ignacio thanked his friend and left. The words going through his head. Loyal ones that are aggresive. No wonder on how special these were.

A lil´time went by. Ignacio kept going to his lil´home at times bringing material he had gathered nearby and placing in his sotrage (a part of his house he used as an „alternative“ smithy.  
At times one would hear the hammering and clonking of metal and stone. And the sighting of a curious Tsumii who would glance over from the woods, seeing how the strange fire nyanarr would breathe out fire while forming something. It was fascinating and fersome for this Tsumii. Fire was a natural enemy for nature especially in the wrong hands. Or mouth.

It wasn´t until the wandering season where the earth felt the thundergrowl of hundreds of hooves through the forest. Ignacio would hear them as he left his lil corner and gazed upon the forest seeing the birds fly in fear, tree s shaking as these giant boards roamed and stomped. With a loud screech they made their way near the flowerfields. Running towards it as he saw the Tsumii, in panic, trying to defend his precious flowers. „He´ll not make it. There are too many!“ Ignacio rushed over as one could hear the screech of the poor Tsumii who got hurt by a boar as they began to devour the plants and flowers. „STOP IT!“ shouting from his lungs, fire igniting around his body as he stood infront of the hurt Tsumii, the flames making a wall of fire as the panicked boar horde scattered away and made their path on. Leaving a massive trail and a few squashed memories. Letting the flames linder and go out as he turned around to a hurt Tsumii. The left paw and hip clearly bleeding, hurt from the big tusks and was in pain. „Stop wiggling.. I won´t harm you“ saying as he leaned down. To the hurt creature to see what else was done. Of course fighting against it, trying to get up as it flopped back on the ground. Before knowing it, seeing hands infront of his face and passing out from the scenery.  
As the Tsumii had awakened, finding itself in the part barn of Ignacio´s place. Straw was laid out, big buckeltbrawl of water and food he had taken from his lil garden. The raindrops were falling as the Tsumi would hear it. Sounding like music.  
Looking at it´s body, seeing bandages around his paw, leg, body and neck. All places the boars tusks had striked. Confused as it wasn´t in chains or anything. Giving a sigh as it feltthe pain, laying his head down to rest.

It was as the rain had stopped. Ignacio went to check on him as the Tsumi slowly got up. Not intervening as he would see the poor thing limp. As much as he wanted to help, this was something the fire nyanarr respected. It needed it´s space. He would watch as it made it´s way down the path from his house to the way where the flowerfield was... One could hear the cry as it laid in the deadflowers. An inner crying was felt. 

Time would heal allwounds. Ignacio made sure to leave food and water near the woods, knowing the Tsumi would come by and eat. Ever since the boars roamed through, it would take a whileuntil the natural things grew back. Tsumii acccepted the meals,, knowing this fire nyanarr was harmless.

It was as fate striked. A fever in the fire nyanarr as he was stubborn and wanting to finish a piece for his sister s birthday. Heat inside the body as his foucs was hard. Wonking and not in the best condition. As usual the Tsumii would watch this one work from a distance, sensing the state of him. Asit saw Ignacio suddenly flop down, with the finished piece in his hand and rolling down the mountain and into the river, the Tsumi didn not hesitate. Ignacio would suddenly feel something under his belly as the Tsumi had himon his back. A gruff sound as one would hear horses do, signalising him to hold on. Instinct took over, having the half opened eyes focus, gripping around the neck as the Tsumi brought him step by step near the city.  
It was his sisterr coming up and seeing him. With the help of the Tsumi, she lifted him down and thanked the creature. As it scattered back into the woods. 

With Ignacio beeing better a few days later, a moment of truth as he stepped up to the graceful beeing, making a bow and getting a bow back „I thank you for saving me. I coulnd´t ask for a better saviour than you“ with the sudden snout against his shoulder as the Tsumi bowed back. A bonding moment took place as Both accepted the other. The tsumi accepting his new friend and owner and the nyanarr him.  
„I can I call you Tashiro? My graceful friend?“

From this day, Tashiro and Ignacio were a bond like no other. The harness made by the fire nyanarr himself, showed the connection. The flowers upon the body, covering the past wounds and scars from the boar and a skull formed to show not to mess with this graceful beeing.


End file.
